It's just highschool
by StrawberryRuki
Summary: High school's simple. Or is it..? School plus the perfect combination of diverse kids equals trouble.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I does not own anything. ;3

**If I did, Ichigo and Rukia would've been together already.**

I got the name of the title after watching _My Life As Liz, _after Cori lost prom queen.

ANYWHO, This is just explaining who and what everyone does. So skim, read, whatever, it's important.. kinda.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Karakura High; the school of the diverse, the drama, the hoes.**

**Ichigo Kurosaki – Regular kid.  
**Ichigo just blends in. Or maybe not..  
This bleach orange hair makes him stick out like a sore thumb.  
Lady's man?

**Rukia Kuchiki – The Rich Brat.  
**Or that's what everyone thinks..  
Secluded and only keeps to herself and her best friend, Renji.

**Renji Abarai – The Class Clown.  
**The red hair hits this clown perfectly.  
Makes everyone laugh.

**Orihime Inoue – The worst cook.  
**Bubbly; and cooks these unbelievable dishes.  
Best friends with Tatsuki.  
Has a crush on Ichigo.

**Tatsuki Arisawa – Tomboy.  
**Can play any sport and beat any boy at one.  
Best friends with Orihime.

**Senna – The Drama Queen.  
**Disliked.  
Would do anything to start some mess.

**Uryu Ishida – The smart kid.  
**Likes to sew.  
Would do anything to keep his grades up.

**Yasutora "Chad" Sado – The quiet one.  
**Doesn't really talk.  
When he does, it's some seriously important stuff.

**Izuru Kira – The depressed one..?  
**Hangs out with Momo.  
Maybe he has a thing for her.

**Shuhei Hisagi – The lady's man.  
**Really takes advantage of that..  
Hangs out with his buddies; Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Renji.

**Ikkaku Madarame – The baldy.  
**Proud of getting into fights.  
Always carries a long stick around.

**Yumichika Ayasegawa – The pretty boy.  
**Metro sexual.. maybe?  
Always have to keep clean.  
Doesn't go near.. 'non-beautiful' things.

**Momo Hinamori – The sweetheart.  
**Always kind and helps out others.

**Keigo Asano – The pervert.  
**Just.. ew.

**Toushirou Hitsugaya – Sport Buff.  
**Mostly in soccer.

**Rangiku Matsumoto – Never Single.  
**What it looks like.

**Mizuiro Kojima – The gleek.  
**Like theater and musicals.  
Hangs out with Ichigo.  
That's about it, I think.

* * *

Who else should I add?  
Please review! ;3

Sorry for the mixup! I accidently replaced the introduction with my introduction to my other story.  
Sorry everyone. Ohyes, reply!


	2. Is it a deal?

I does not own anything~

Just to make it clear, there's no uniform here.  
**Quote: **_**High School: the mouse race to prepare you for the rat race.  
**_**Song: All or Nothing by Theory of a Deadman **

I also added Hitsugaya and Rangiku.

* * *

It was about 15 minutes before homeroom started. Almost everyone was by their lockers gossiping, doing their hair, minding their own business. Not really; no one minds their own business here.

There was a huge slam and everyone turned their heads to see who it was.

"I am here! Perfect little me." Senna walked down the hall with her hands on her hips and batting her eyes a million times while pushing everyone out her way.

"Oh.. the bitch is here." Tatsuki said so loud and bluntly. It took a lot for everyone to hold in their laugh. As you see, Senna is the average beauty queen. The prep, the one in cheerleading.

"You're the one to talk, Arisawa." She put perfectly manicured finger on Tatsuki's chest. "You should be the one talking about yourself. There's nothing there." Senna twirled her finger in a circle implying that Tatsuki was flat chested. There was a flare in Tatsuki's eyes.

"Okay, that's enough Senna." Ichigo got in the middle with those ensuring eyes.

"Okay Ichigo!" Senna just skipped down the hall with some high heels like nothing happened.

The bell rang.

Rukia sighed and walked into her class.

* * *

Rukia was perfect. Perfect clothing, perfect shoes, perfect hair, perfect hair. Though she didn't flaunt everything like a certain someone. She carefully sat in her seat and prepared herself for class while everyone else was chitchatting.

"Okay, children, we have two new students." Said the teacher and it caught everyone's attention. These two.. _students_ were towering over the teacher. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and Ulquiorra Schiffer. Jeagerjaques is the blue haired one and Schiffer is the black haired one. Now you two go find a empty desk." While Grimmjow was walking down the aisle, he eyed Rukia and winked at her. She just rolled her eyes turned back in her desk. Ulquiorra walked down looking soulless and sat behind Renji and Grimmjow sat behind Ichigo.

"Love the hair, kid." Ichigo didn't turn around and muttered a thanks. Grimmjow just looked and Ulquiorra and shrugged.

"Oh! What a couple of cuties!" Senna got out of her seat and ran to hug Grimmjow. He just pushed her off and stared at her.

"Who are you?" He just eyed her like she was some retard out of an institution.

"I never mentioned my name! It's Senna the beautiful!" He rose an eyebrow at that remark. He chuckled and turned straight forward.

"That's what sluts get." Tatsuki managed to spat out while dying of laughter. Senna got up walked to Ulquiorra.

"No." Was all he said before she even reached to him. The laughter in the room roared. Senna reluctantly walked back to her seat.

* * *

The classes went by so fast and now it was time for lunch.

In the cafeteria, the jocks all sat by each other, and so on. Rukia sat by herself reading while Renji went talk to some other people. At Ichigo's table was Uryu, Chad, Shuhei and some others. Towards them, came walking Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

"Hey kids." Grimmjow sat down and looked at all of them. "So, what sport do you guys like?"

"Enough with the small talk." Ichigo began, "What do you want?" Grimmjow turned around and looked at a lonely Rukia.

"You know that chick?" He pointed his thumb at her and everyone looked that way.

"You mean Kuchiki? The rich brat." Ichigo said her name in disgust.

"I don't know.. she's cute. If you don't want her.." Grimmjow started. "I'll take her."

"Whatever. I bet she wouldn't go out with you. Besides she only hangs out with Renji." Ichigo didn't realize he said _bet._

"Oh, so you want to bet?" Grimmjow took out a hand full of twenty dollar bills.

"You know you're not suppose to do that to kids, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra spoke up. "You know what happened last time."

"I know I can win this time. I mean look at her, she wants me." Grimmjow said out loud.

"I don't know, Ichigo.. Rukia is kinda cute." Shuhei spoke up. "Mind if I join?" He turned towards Grimmjow.

"The more the merrier." He put on his biggest smirk.

"You're not suppose to mess with a girl's feelings like that." Chad said quietly, but everyone managed to hear him.

"We're not messing with her feelings. We're trying win her over." Ichigo said nonchalantly.

"So you're in carrot top?"

"Ichigo." And they shook hands.

* * *

So do you like it?! Please review, I don't bite!


	3. Not a sob story

Once again, I don't own anything~

**Quote: _Someday, this will all make sense!  
_****Song: Why Can't We Be Friends? By Smash Mouth.**

If you just started reading, make sure you check out the introduction again. I accidently replaced this story's introduction with my other story's intro. Sorry for the mixup!

* * *

Just to make it clear, as of right now, the only thing Ichigo wants is to win the bet.  
Oh, and this is their senior year.

* * *

"Hey.. Rukia." Ichigo slowly made his way to Rukia. He knew that he'll win this. His smile was touching from ear to ear. Okay, maybe not that big. Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" Rukia replied. Ichigo got closer to her face and she popped a bubble in his face. "Whoops. Sorry about that." Rukia put on her signature smile.

"Any who," Ichigo sat in front of her. "Want to do something this weekend? I'm free and you'll be lucky to go out with someone like me." Ichigo stared at her for a second or two and then found something sticky and blue stuck to his forehead.

"You can take that on a date and shove it up your butt." Rukia grabbed her book and went to go find Renji.

"So, that's a yes?!" Ichigo turned yelled while trying to take the gum off. The guys from the other table were on the floor laughing from the scene. Maybe just Grimmjow and Shuhei.

"What's wrong, Rukia?" Renji asked Rukia as he saw her walking towards the table. She looked furious.

"Ichigo." Rukia muttered his name while she took a seat by him. She scanned the table and around him was Momo, Izuru, Toushirou, Rangiku, Orihime and Uryu. Renji lifted an eyebrow at that.

"What did he do?" Renji questioned her. He always _thought_ Ichigo was a good guy. Then someone was starting to walk by them.

"Speak of the Devil." Rukia turned her head the other way looking at Orihime. Orihime always had a smile on her face.

"Rukia! Want to try some of my food?" Rukia looked down and could have sworn she saw something swimming in that soup. It looked like some guts of a deer could have scooped up and put in a pot.

"No thank you, Orihime.." Rukia tried her best not to upchuck her breakfast. "I've already eaten."

"That's okay! I always have some extra if you want any." Orihime packed up her soup. "Are you goings to homecoming this Saturday?" Orihime was nearly bouncing up and down while waiting for Rukia's answer.

"I don't think so. Dances aren't really my scene. They're overrated." Ichigo finally made his way over.

"Hey Ichigo, what'cha doing?" Renji tried to distract Ichigo. "You going to homecoming?"

"Yeah. With Rukia." Ichigo looked around Renji's shoulder to look at Rukia.

"Wait, what? Rukia said she wasn't going." Renji tried to add up what Ichigo just said.

"Well, see you later Renji." Ichigo knew he wasn't going to get past him. "And I'll pick you up at seven, Rukia!" Rukia's ears raised up at that comment.

"Oh, Rukia! I guess you are going.." Orihime forced a smile. "I bet you'll look very pretty. Oh! Why don't you come with us tonight to shop for dresses! It'll be fun!" Orihime grabbed Rukia's hand and was begging.

"Uh.. I'm not going with him. He kind of convinced himself that I was going with him." Rukia tried to explain what happened.

"Oh, I see! Well, if you get a date, call me and we can still go!" At that sound, the bell rang and everyone got up to start heading to their next class.

* * *

Rukia had a free period, which meant she had no class for a whole hour. For free period, she would always go outside and sit underneath the oak tree which is right by the entrance door. She thought of what she was going to to do with Ichigo. Should she just go with him and get it over with? Nah..

Suddenly, Rukia heard the door open and saw pale skin and black hair. He saw her and decided to sit aside of her. Once he sat down, Rukia started to get up.

"No. I want to talk to you." He looked up at her. Rukia sat down hesitantly and brought her knees to her chest and placed her chin on her knees.

"Why are you here anyways?" She questioned.

"I have free period." He wondered why she asked such a rhetorical question.

"No, why are you _here_?" Rukia pointed to the ground for emphasis. She was talking about why he was here in this school. There's hardly ever any new students, so when one.. or two does come, it's a surprise for everyone. He rested his head on the tree trying to collect all his thoughts.

"Grimmjow got accused of bringing drugs to school." His voice was clear and soft spoken. "Since Grimmjow has no heart, he does things his way. Someone didn't like this act and they decided to place marijuana in his locker. We tried to convince them that it wasn't him, but they already made up their minds. 'You have the choice: go to juvenile for two years or get transferred to another school.' Of course Grimmjow would pick to get transferred, and I wasn't going to let him go alone."

"Oh.." Was all Rukia can say. She wanted to give them pity. She wanted her sympathy. She knew how hard it is to live with a life like that.

"No, it's not a sob story and I don't accept your pity." He looked down to look her. "You asked a question and I answered it." It was silent for a couple of seconds until he broke the silence. "I haven't fully introduced myself; my name's Ulquiorra.

"Rukia. You don't act as bad as you look." Rukia tried to lighten up the mood.

"So you're trying to say I'm ugly?" He smiled at her.

"..No! I mean.. never mind." Rukia stuttered out her words. This is the first time she talked to someone instead of Renji in a long time.

"No worries. I saw what Kurosaki said to you awhile ago." He waited for her reply.

"Yeah.. He's so retarded." Rukia started to mumble some more things but stopped herself. "I don't even like dances."

"Well, would you say no if I asked you?" The bell rang and he started to get up, not leaving her in his sight.  
"I guess." She took out a little piece of paper and scribbled her address on it. "It's a big white house; you can't miss it!" She started to walk in the building.

* * *

Sorry it's so short! I can't really make long chapters, so I'll try to update fast so there would be a lot of little chapters!  
Please review!3


	4. Shopping!

I don't own anything~

* * *

**Quote: _There's a big world out there. Bigger than prom, bigger than high school, and it won't matter if you were prom queen or the quarterback of the football team or the biggest nerd. Find out who you are and try not to be afraid of it.  
_****Song: Your Call by Secondhand Serenade. **

And what you learn in this chapter: Boys gossip just as much as girls do. xD;

* * *

**Last Block – English.**

Everyone was walking into class and some people were already sitting down. Grimmjow grabbed a seat next to Rukia.

"Hey pretty lady." He tried to start a conversation. "How 'bout you, me, this Saturday?" Rukia just turned to her right to face him.

"Suck my toes." Then she turned back. He was staring at her until the bell rang for class to start. Renji noticed Grimmjow was in his seat.

"You're in my seat, fool." Renji waited until he got up and Grimmjow headed back to his seat by Ulquiorra. Grimmjow wondered what was wrong with her. Maybe she is the spoiled brat everyone calls her. That or PMS.

"What's up with that chick?" Grimmjow whispered low enough so only Ulquiorra can hear.

"Have you tried being nice?" Grimmjow thought for a second.

"Nah. That's your deal. But I don't know, everyone falls for me." He sulk back into his seat. Ulquiorra thought this was a good time to tell Grimmjow that he was taking Rukia to homecoming.

"You don't know; maybe she has a date already." Ulquiorra began taking notes that were plastered on the board.

"Boys! Be quiet." After that the teacher continued writing notes.

"I highly doubt that." Whispered Grimmjow. "Didn't you see the way she turned down Kurosaki?"  
"I'm most positive she has a date, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra tried to explain as thoughtfully as possible.

"And how would you know that?" Grimmjow waited for his response but nothing came back. "It's not like you're going with her." He began to chuckle. No response back.

"WHAT?!" Grimmjow stood up from his desk and everyone turned around in from their desks but Rukia. Some even jumped. She knew exactly why he jumped and a smile appeared on her face. "SHE'S MINE. HOW STUPID ARE YOU?!" The teacher raised an eyebrow at this.

"Do you mind explaining to the whole class why you screamed?"

"No." Grimmjow sat back into his desk.  
"Exactly. No private conversations." She turned back around and continued her notes. Ichigo and Shuhei wanted to know what happened but Ulquiorra stopped this.

"Continue your notes." He gave them this deathly stare, and they turned frontwards about as fast as they turned around.

"Damn." Was all Ichigo could say.  
"You got that right." Shuhei whispered to Ichigo.

_Class went by quickly after that little incident._

* * *

While walking to her car, Rukia was stopped by Renji.

"Rukia!" Renji jogged a little and got into the passenger side of her car. "What happened back in class?" Renji questioned.

"How do you assume it's about me?" Rukia waited for him before she started her car.  
"Well.. who else would it be about, Rukia?" Renji didn't want to sound stupid. "I'm not stupid, Rukia! I know it was about you." Rukia just drove in silence. At the red stop, Renji took her chin and moved it to where she was looking at him.

"Look at me, Rukia. Promise me you won't get into any trouble with those guys. You're such a good girl, I don't want anything to happen to you." Renji was close to begging.

"I can't promise you anything, Renji." Rukia began driving again after a few cars behind them began honking.

"Okay. I understand that. Just be careful." They sat in silence all the way to Renji's.

After Rukia dropped Renji home, she picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Orihime?" Rukia wanted to sound as sane as possible.

"Oh yes, Rukia! Do you need something?" Orihime was wondering why Rukia was calling her after school.

"I think I'll take you up on that shopping offer." Rukia thought it was time to make some friends.

"Okay! Meet me at the mall in 15. Me and the girls will be there."

Rukia walked into the mall and immediately saw a group of girls chitchatting: Orihime, Tatsuki, Rangiku, and Momo.

"Rukia! You're here!" Orihime grabbed her arm and pulled her into the closest store; a little boutique. Rukia was sitting on a little bench by the dressing room with Tatsuki and around them were mirrors. Orihime stepped out the dressing room with a floor-length dress that was a dark blue with all kinds of sparkles on it.  
"No." Rukia and Tatsuki said at the same time.

"Okay, I didn't think so, either." Orihime went back into the dressing room to try another.

"You're not getting a dress, Tatsuki?" Rukia questioned.

"Nah. Dances aren't my thing. Why are you here?"

"Uhm, I was going to get a dress, but I don't seem to see anything I like."

"Oh! Well, maybe I can help you look for a dress." Tatsuki got up and Rukia followed. She picked up the first thing that her eyes laid on. "This is it!" She handed Rukia the dress to try on. It was a teal bubble dress with pockets. Pockets make everything perfect. When Rukia went to try on the dress and came out a little later, everyone was done picking out their dresses and was waiting for her. When she came out Rangiku said the first word,

"Perfecta!" Rangiku got up to examine the cute little dress.

"Wow Rukia! Where did you find that dress?" Momo questioned.

"Tatsuki found it." Rukia said while Rangiku was touching and rubbing the dress.

"Tatsuki! I didn't know you had a talent for picking out dresses! Any who, we need to find you one!" Orihime grabbed Tatsuki and pulled her around. After Rukia changed back into her regular clothes, Tatsuki was mumbling something and Orihime was right behind her.

"Nope! Couldn't find anything." All four girls paid for their dresses and heading out to the next store; shoe shopping!

"No, Orihime, please!" Tatsuki begged.

"Sorry, but we need matching shoes!" Orihime walked into the nearest shoe store.

* * *

_Somewhere else—_

"Ulquiorra, meet me in the park in ten."

* * *

**A little longer.. :D**  
**But.. REVIEW. Or I'm comin' after you all! **

**I'm not lying..  
Any ideas? Comment!**


	5. Let us box!

I does not own anything.

Sorry if it's going kinda fast. I have a tendency to go too fast or too slow.  
The first two paragraphs was only on day. See, it's fast and slow. Lol..  
Actually, this is in the same day, also. R&R!  
Had a little Writer's Block. Eck! I hate that, so my friend helped me with a little; thanks Phoebers!

**Quote: _Moving on is simple. It's what we leave behind that's hard. – Unknown.  
_****Song: Never Gonna Be Alone – Nickelback.**

_PREVIOUSLY; _

"_Ulquiorra, meet me in the park in ten."_

Ulquiorra dressed out of his school clothes and put on a white dress shirt. He grabbed his keys and his phone and left the house. It took about five minutes to get to the park. Little does he know that there's another person at the park too.

"Ichigo! You need to practice that kick." Karin yelled from the other side of the field. Ichigo gladly brought Karin to the park to help her practice soccer. He never could say no to Karin or Yuzu. Karin and Yuzu went to his school, but was only in ninth grade. The ball rolled to her and she put it under her foot. "Thanks for bringing me, Ichigo. I know you have better things to do." She kicked it back to him.

"No. I like soccer." Ichigo slammed the ball into the goal. "Besides, I'll benefit from it one day." Karin was starring at a nice car parked in the front of the park. She didn't really bother saying anything though. After about 5 minutes of kicking the ball back and forth, another car pulled up and a blue haired person got out the car.

"Ichigo.. look, there's someone with blue hair." Karin didn't want to point, so she nudged her head that way.

"I wonder what they're up to." After that, they drove away.

"Want to go after them?" Karin was always the one to sneak around.

Ulquiorra got out the car and starred at Grimmjow.

"You wanted to box?" Ulquiorra asked while they were walking inside the stadium. He wasn't surprised that Grimmjow to get what he wanted. He didn't know this girl for more than one day, and look what he does!

"You bet your ass I do." Grimmjow took off his shirt and put on some gloves. He tossed some gloves towards Ulquiorra but he just let them fall on the ground. "Well girly boy, you shouldn't have dressed so nicely."  
"I will not lower myself to this." After that, Ichigo walked inside with Karin.

"Well, well.. I didn't know you knew how to box, Ulquiorra!" Ichigo sat down on the sidelines to watch this match. Ichigo didn't know these two for more than 8 hours and now he was watching them fight for a girl THEY didn't know for no more than 8 hours.

"You invited carrot top?" Grimmjow looked at Ichigo up and down.

"Excuse me Grimmjow, but I think I will be leaving now." Ulquiorra stepped over the gloves and heading for the double doors.

"HOLD IT." Grimmjow sat down on the boxing ring. "We didn't drive over here for nothing. I came here to fight for what's mine." He have always been the stubborn one and Ulquiorra knew he wasn't going to give up.

"Look." He picked up the gloves and threw that at Grimmjow's face. "I'm not you. You're not me." At that, Ulquiorra walked outside and went home.

"What did he mean by that?!" Grimmjow wondering why he was left without a fight. Ichigo just shrugged.

* * *

At home, it was dinner time with Hisana and Byakuya. Renji was over tonight, like every night, and they were discussing their day.

"So Rukia, dear, how was your day?" Hisana was a loving mother. She would do anything to protect what's hers.

"It was good." Rukia continued eating. Silence.

"I think there's some more into that." Byakuya finally broke the silence.  
"Well, Rukia does have a date to homecoming." Renji wiggled his eyebrows.

"Rukia, that's wonderful! I would love to meet him!" Hisana then started with a story about her senior homecoming.

"Rukia, you understand that I _have_ to meet him, correct?" Byakuya made his words nice and clear.

"I understand." Rukia picked up her plate and headed to the kitchen.

"I can meet him Saturday." Byakuya continued eating.

After dinner Renji headed into Rukia's room.

"Rukia, are you okay?" Renji was always the caring one. He's like a bear; he'll sleep all day but until he needs to kick some ass, he'll kick some ass. "I'm sorry for mentioning that to your dad, but I mean, he took that pretty well!" Renji was glad that he didn't go off with a long lecture for Rukia.

"Probably because you were there." Rukia laid down on her kind sized bed. She hated how she's still being treated as a baby. She can take care of herself. You can tell she's not a daddy's girl.

Rukia's room was extremely large compared to other teenage girl's rooms. The wall that was behind her bed was white with professionally drawn cherry blossom trees. The pearly white piano was the centerpiece of the room. Everyone who walks in died over it. It's any musician's dream. She had a desk with her computer on it and her laptop on her night-stand. She had every thing a teenage girl would want; a king sized bed, matching décor, a closet that could fit three elephants, a bathroom with a hot tub, everything. But Rukia could live without this. She actually wished she didn't have this life. She was always labeled as 'The Rich Brat.'

"Rukia, do you understand that you can always get your life together." Renji always knew she wasn't like this, not until adolescence struck. Rukia was always the happy-go-lucky kid. The kid that was happy even if it had rained and ruined her chances to go to the park.

"What are you talking about, Renji? My life if perfect." She fell back into her bed and sighed.

"Rukia! Snap out of it!" Renji picked her back up. "Do you remember that you were the happiest kid ever? I know she's still in there." Renji pointed to her heart for more emphasis.

"I.. I don't know." Rukia curled up in a ball on her bed. "I don't the way people tease me. I don't like the way people talk about me." Rukia was never the one to cry. She was a Kuchiki, for God's sake. Renji grabbed her hand.

"Rukia, you're never 'gonna be alone."

* * *

**Wha's up with Grimmjow?!  
And.. Ulquiorra and Ichigo?  
And where's Shuhei?!**

**WHOO. DONE.**

**Dang you writer's block! It's still kinda short.. but, once it gets going, it'll be long, I promise!**

**Now, see that button on the bottom? CLICK IT. Review!~**


End file.
